


the sublime is a suspension of disbelief

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] A Change of Worlds [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, POV Outsider, POV Selina Kyle, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: The obligatory "My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me" AU (x).





	the sublime is a suspension of disbelief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> Fills the prompts "College/University" from femslash100's drabble cycle: AUs and "Outsider POV" from genprompt-bingo round 5.
> 
> This is possibly ill-considered, but I just wanted to post something quick to get my word count up to 7k for this month.

Sometimes Selina wonders what Harley would be doing without her.

Ever since her breakup with that clown (and Selina had been saying all along this would never work, he's no relationship material, but did Harley listen? No, of course not. That would require sense, of which she has none), Harley has been moping about in their shared dorm room and it's been driving Selina up a wall. Sure, she's not there half the time, but whenever she opens the door, she's assaulted by a storm front of _sad_ (she can practically feel it pouring rain on her), which, might she add, is not her preferred way of spending the evening.

But Selina is a crafty person and knows how to fix things.

Harley may have been sniveling and groaning all the way to the party, because when is she ever grateful to Selina for helping her out? Never, that's when, but she's not complaining now, is she, two cups of whatever vile drink they're serving and a chat with her faculty's most notorious party girl later? 

The intent in Kate's eyes is clear, so is the adoration in Harley's. Poor girl, she'd really fall for anyone who pays attention to her.

Harley's drink slips from her fingers the moment Kate kisses her, as if her on-and-off girlfriend wasn't right in this room. Too bad Kate is probably only using Harley to get back at Renee; a little romance between them might have cheered Harley up and thus solved Selina's problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pathetic Fallacy" by Emilia Philips.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, you can find me on [tumblr](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com), if that's your thing. :)


End file.
